She’s evil, I’m good!
by ccoolchic1
Summary: 2nd part.


_Ding… Ding… Ding!_

Oh god shut the hell up! I hit my alarm clock. I got up and rubbed my head. Wow, I didn't have that dream last night. It might mean something, but whatever I got up and got prepared. Before I left I went to check on my mom, but like I expected my mom wasn't there. Oh well. I went outside and ran to Kiba's. Before I could open his door he opened it.

"Oh, hey Chii! I was just about to come see you." He smiled and scratched his head.

"Well then I guess I won." I smiled and laughed so did he. "Let's go!" We ran to the 3rd Hokage's, Sarutobi's place. Right when we got in Kiba asked right away.

"What's our mission?"

"Calm down." Sarutobi chuckled. "Your mission is to go into the forest of death to get this fruit." He showed us a fruit we've never seen. It looked to be a type of orange and pear put, together. "The reason why is, because this fruit is going extinct and we need this fruit for your charka. It's supposed to give you more charka when you eat it, but you can only eat it when your charka is really low. We want you guys to get the fruit so we can take the seeds and plant more." After Sarutobi explained everything I and Kiba knew what to do. We both looked at each other and nodded our heads. We were off! Once we got there Kiba stopped so I did also.

"Let's split up! I brought some headphone walkie talkies." Kiba got some headphone walkie talkies out of his pouch thing. He put one on and gave me the other one. "Whatever happens call me." Kiba said with so much serious. Like if something attacked me he would kill it until he couldn't kill it anymore.

"I promise!" I looked deeply into his eyes to tell him I meant it. All of a sudden Akamaru jumped into my arms and licked me. "Don't worry Akamaru I'll be fine." I laughed then put him down. Me and Kiba both said bye at the same time and went our separate ways. After 20 minutes of finding no whatever that fruit is. I heard crying then it started all over again like déjà. I was in my dream again except I'm not dreaming. I stopped in the trees.

[Someone's POV]

So much stuff been happening in the Akatsuki that I'm about to cry. I decided to leave. I needed some alone time to think stuff through. I left without anyone noticing and went to the forest of death. I sat down on a log and I don't know what happened, but I just started crying.

[Chii's POV]

I went farther down the trees so I could see her. I knew it was a girl, but I also notice she was a part of the Akatsuki I got a kunai out just in case, even though she doesn't even look dangerous. I decided I should go down and talk to her. Once I got on the ground she jumped up and got out a sword, like she wasn't even crying at all.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" She said. I just laughed calmly.

"The question is who are _you_ and why are _you_ here?" I said meaning her also.

"That's none of your business."

"Well I think it's both of our business since we happened to be from 2 places and happened to meet in the same place." She just looked at me. I put my kunai away to show her I wasn't here to fight. "Would you believe me if I told you I had dreams about us meeting?" She looked surprised, but I continued. "I always heard you crying. I wanted to help you in my dream, but every time I got close to you I would wake up. What I'm saying is I'm not here fight, but to help." She gave me a look that looked like she believed me. To prove that she did, she put her sword away.

"Ok, I'm Shikyo!" She pulled out hand for me to shake. At first I was worried, but I did it anyway.

"Shikyo sounds like a cool name. I'm Chiienn, but people usually call me Chii." I smiled. She let go of my hand and asked.

"So what brings you to the forest of death?"

"I'm on a mission to find a certain fruit. You might have seen it." I pulled out the picture and showed her. She shook her head.

"Nope, sorry!"

"I didn't think so. What brings _you _to the forest of death?" I said putting back the picture.

"I don't want to talk about it. I still don't know you well enough."

"It's ok I can understand." We talked about other stuff and I didn't even care that she was in the Akatsuki and she seemed like she didn't care also. I think this is the start of a new friendship. All of a sudden a dude came out of the trees. He also had an Akatsuki outfit and long black hair tied behind his head.

"There you are!" He said with no emotion on his face even though his voice sounded worried. "You shouldn't run off like that." He said towards Shikyo, but then he noticed me. He gave me a glare and was about to pull out something to attack me with, but Shikyo grabbed him and yelled.

"Stop, its ok she doesn't want to hurt me. She's my friend." He looked at her and she gave him puppy eyes.

"Fine!" He sighed and put back whatever he was about to attack me with away.

"I bet you're wondering who this is." Shikyo said and pointed at the dude. "His name is Itachi." I then knew right away, who he was. He was Itachi Uchiha. SasGAY's evil brother. I ran and glomped him.

"You're my best friend." I said fake crying while holding him. He looked at Shikyo for help, but she just laughed.

"So you hate SasGAY too?" Shikyo asked while I got off of Itachi.

"Yes he's so emo, gay and just plain annoying." I said rolling my eyes.

"Then we're going to get along just fine." She hugged me. After that Kiba found me. Kiba's back was facing Shikyo and Itachi so he didn't notice them.

"Finally Chii I found you. I've been trying to call you to tell you I found the fruit." He showed me the fruit then continued. "But your phone was off." Opps! Forgot to turn it on. I looked at Shikyo and Itachi behind Kiba to see they were confused. Kiba saw where I was looking at and turned his head to see Itachi and Shikyo. Shikyo waved, but Kiba screamed.

"T-The A-Akatsuki!" I slapped him.

"STOP ACTING LIKE HINATA!" I yelled. "It's ok we're friends." Kiba stopped and calmed down, he looked at them to see if it was true. Shikyo nodded meaning yes while Itachi looked at Shikyo to see her say yes so he did too.

"Then I guess you guys are my friends also." Kiba smiled. "But first what are your names?"

"I'm Shikyo, and this emotionless dude is Itachi!" Shikyo said all spunky.

"Oh wow nice to meet you." Kiba said surprised by Shikyo's spunky. All of a sudden Akamaru started barking which made Kiba look at his watch. "OH CRAP! We got to go." Kiba was about to start dragging me through the woods when I said.

"Wait!" I went over and hugged Shikyo and waved bye to Itachi.

"Come see us tomorrow!" Out of her hand popped a map which she gave to me. "This is where Akatsuki's lair is." I took the map and said.

"I promise I'll meet you tomorrow. Bye!" I waved back at them while Kiba dragged me through the woods. After we were far away from them I said. "That was her." Kiba looked at me like 'what' "She's the girl in my dreams."

"That's her? Wow I would have never known." We finally got back to the leaf village, and then went to Sarutobi's. "We got the fruit." Kiba put the fruit on his desk.

"Good you accomplished your mission. You deserve some ramen here's free coupons to the ramen hut." He handed us the coupons.

"Thank you!" I and Kiba said at the same time. Sarutobi nodded his head meaning yes. Then we left to go to the ramen hut. Surprisingly Naruto wasn't there.

"Well that's weird." Kiba said.

"Yeah, Naruto isn't here." I said scratching my head.

"Oh well!" We sat down and got our ramen. After we got done, we went home. I asked Kiba if he wanted to come with me tomorrow. He said sure. Now I'm home alone in my bed thinking about tomorrow.


End file.
